precure_irlfandomcom-20200215-history
Love and Pretty Cure ~ about my adventure!
Ohayou, everyone! It's me, Love. I'm here to tell you, how I felt like while my Adventure. This is about Fresh Pretty Cure and everything we survived. If you have any questions, just ask! ((This page is only about the Fresh Pretty Cure season and it's movie!)) The start of Pretty Cure I remember! Everything started with me getting lost. You know I just wanted to get some Donuts at Kaoru-chan's cafe, but I got lost in the woods somehow. I arrived at a mansion - the Mansion of Labyrinth! There was the place where I met Setsuna for the first time. Actually, I just wanted to get back to Clover Town Street, but Setsuna - no back then it was still Eas! - showed me a room and told me that I would get my happiness soon. And she was right! Later, at home, my mother gave me a ticket for Trinity's concert! That was the day and the place where I became Cure Peach for the first time! I just wanted to help Miyuki, the leader of Trinity, but then I transformed! And I fought against the monster Eas summoned. It felt like someone else was inside of my body! That felt so strange! But the best was that Miyuki-chan offered me to teach me, and my friends, how to dance like Trinity. Setsuna, I-I mean Eas was right! I've totally got my Happiness!! But then the next morning, a talking ferret, Tarte, and a little baby, Chiffon appeared in my room. I mean when I woke up, they just were there. Tarte explaned to me that I am a legendary warrior, who had to stop Moebius's ambition. Then he told me that I have to find the other Pretty Cures. However, I tried to form a dance group with my friends, Miki-tan and Buki. But I didn't know that they are the other Pretty Cures! I know that Miki-tan transformed into Cure Berry to protect her younger brother and Buki to help the young boy and protect Lucky, the dog. Then we where the dancing Pretty Cures! Although Buki was too shy to join. But after she became Cure Pine, she changed her mind. And we fife together, Tarte, Chiffon, Miki-tan, Buki and myself, had some real trouble. Like Chiffon runs away and we have to search for her. Or Buki's fear of ferrets. A new friend and Cure Passion While trying to defeat us, Eas tried to steal my Linkrun. She disguised herself as a normal girl, the same age as I am. She called herself Higashi Setsuna - who is now one of my best friends! Although it was against her plan, I became her friend and she mine. She maybe wanted to hurt me and my friends, but thats in the past now! The time we still fought against Eas and I didn't know about Setsuna, Berry, Pine and I got a new power! The Cure Sticks! My stick is the Peach Rod! We all got our Sticks from the Pickruns, who also gave us the power to transform into Pretty Cure. And of course Chiffon-chan! Back to Setsuna, after I found out that Setsuna was actually Eas, I was really hurt, but still, I wanted to help her. So I challenged her to a fight. A fight, which Eas lost but Setsuna won! After Eas was defeated, Setsuna was reborn as Cure Passion! The Pretty Cure of Happiness. At first she refused joining the team of Pretty Cure, but soon, she joined us. And after this, she also joined Clover, our dance trio - no. It's now more like a quartet! And from that moment on, our adventure got more funny - or complicated... So many things happend. But I guess the one I still don't understand, is Kaoru-chan's background. He was always strange. I mean, he was fine with the talking ferret - I mean Tarte, with Chiffon. And after that day he knew that we are Pretty Cure! I still don't know... Who is he??! And I forgot a special promise I made. Then Miyuki-chan's brother - who is also a good friend of mine - got really angry. And I got angry, because he was angry. Is that strange? As Pretty Cures, Tarte later told us that he and Chiffon have to leave Clover Town Street. Upset by this, we followed them to the Kingdom of Sweets. There we met Tarte's parents, who are the King and the Queen of the Kingdom! So Tarte is a prince?! We also met Azukina, Tarte's fiancé. Then we visited the Elder in the Pretty Cure Forest, who told us that Tarte and Chiffon don't have to leave us! And we're getting a new item, the Clover Box! But this was in the Mushy Bean Woods, which was cursed by a terrible monster. We fought the monster and returned to Clover Town Street. With Tarte and Chiffon - but without Azukina. Chiffon's Lullaby Soon, Labyrinth had the power to let Infinity appear! And you guys wont believe it but... Chiffon is Infinity! From this point, we have to protect Chiffon-chan. But how can we do this? With the Clover Box! It has Chiffon's Lullaby. It is calming her down. And it gave us four a new power. A new attack. For this attack, we need to be four. This attack is Lucky Clover Grand Finale. And if we weren't in enough trouble, a new, more powerful villian appears! Her name is Northa! This Northa dared to attack my family. She took my mother and replaced it by a Sorewatase! Thanks to Setsuna, we could save her. But then, Chiffon got kidnapped! We had to save her but... Labyrinth and Cure Angel ...it was Christmas time... and we can't go... Our families, our friends... they would be worried. We all knew that! So we decided to tell everyone that we are Pretty Cure! As soon as our families knew that we were Pretty Cure, they forbid us to go. But we had to... so we left without letting anyone know.. Well that's not quite right... I told Daisuke to meet me on the Christmas tree. He told me stop Labyrinth and come back safely. About to get to Labyrinth, our family caught us. They were really angry. But they let us go. I'm telling you, I love them so much for that! So Akarun teleported us to Labyrinth. After we fought against Westar and Soular, we went to fight against Northa and Klein. They were pretty strong. Especially when they combined their powers. Strong enough to defeat Pretty Cure? Almost. Actually, they did defeat us. But thanks to the citizen from Labyrinth and our Pickruns, we transformed into Cure Angel! As Cure Angel, we were powerful enough to defeat Northa and Klein! For the fight against Moebius, we got help from Westar and Soular! Yes! They are good now! Chiffon safed them! Aand they are really good friends! So, they helped us by summoning a Monster, a good monster. They used one of Cure Angel's feather to create the Hohoemina. All together, and with Cure Angel's attack, we defeated Moebius! But Chiffon was still Infinity. But that was OK! Everyone, the heart of Everyone! That's what Cure Angel's power is. With that power, we got Chiffon back to normal. Now everyone has got their true happiness! Back at Clover Town Street, we won the dance contest with our dance H@ppy Together. Chiffon , Azukina and Tarte returned to Sweets Kingdom. Miki-tan became a popular model. Inori's father showed her how to be a vet. And Setsuna, Soular, and Westar returned to Labyrinth to make it a better world. Shiawase Getto! Now to the Kingdom of Toys Our aventure to the Kingdom of Toys started when, Setsuna, Buki, Miki-tan and I where talking about our pajama Party at Kaoru-chan's! It was supposed to be on three days! The first was at mine, the second at Miki's and the last at Buki's house. For that, Kaoru-chan gave us some special donuts! They where really delicious!! The first night was a lot of fun! We played card games, had a pillow fight, helped my mother cooking, but while we had that much fun, all toys started disappearing! We then went to find out what happend. We thought it was Labyrinth, but it wasn't. Later, an old friend of my childhood "visited" us! It was Usapyon, my old plushie! She asked us to come to the Kingom of Toys, to stop Toymajin. Toymajin was the one, who took everyone's toys. Setsuna then, brought us to the wall of the Kingdom, with Akarun's power. We were looking for Toymajin, by asking the citizen of the Toy Kingdom. But as we ask, they did run away. But then, someone called Count Roulette, appeared and seemed to help us. But he lend us to a evil game board! I started and it brought me to a Kung Fu Dojo! Miki was sent to a space adventure, Buki to the jungle and Setsuna to a gigant chessboard. We all had to win it to be together again! To get to Toymajin! We then were sent to the goal, the place where we met the real Toymajin! Of course, we tried to fight against him, but he was strong! Then, I was kinda frustrated, when I saw Usapyon inside of his heart. He told me that all toys inside of his heart were angry for being abandoned. So I thought, she felt the same way. But at that moment, I was not Momozono Love, I was Cure Peach! And I promised that we bring everyones toys back! As a Pretty Cure, I have to keep my promise and do everything I can! And also, it was not to late to save Usapyon either! But our attacks were not strong enough. He called all toys from the Kingdom and became even stronger! But I had to go to apologize to Usapyon! On the way I lost my Linkrun and lost my transformation because of that. But I found her! To help all other Toys, and Toymajin, we should gather every child's heart; the heart of everyone. Usapyon and I called for it and they appeared around us! All the toys saw it and began to care but Toymajin got angrier and I fell down. But thanks to the heart of everyone and Chiffon, I transformed into Cure Angel! With that power, I cured all the Toys! And they went back to the place they belong to. And Toymajin turned back into his original form. A cute teddy bear! Before he was thrown away, we was really happy and now he got new faith! CureAngel.png Back in Clover Town Street, we selled a lot things and Toymajin got a new friend. He got his Happiness! And I .. I fixed Usapyon. This was our adventure in the Kingdom of Toys! Category:Pretty Cure Thoughts Category:Cure Peach Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Retelling Category:Point of View